The Call That Could Kill
by Kylie3
Summary: What happens when Stephanie gets a call that could change her life?
1. Default Chapter

The Call That Could Kill  
By: Nicole  
  
My life as I know it is over. How am I going to live without Paul? How could he  
die? When I heard the news of his death I was in shock. It's now only been  
maybe 5 minutes since I got the terrible call. Apparently he was in a motorcycle  
accident. Paul loved that motorcycle but I never was crazy about him riding it. I  
have just had a problem with motorcycles ever since my dad was in a accident last  
year. I never found them to be very safe. Paul always wanted me to ride with him  
but I always said no. How could something Paul loved so much kill him? We  
were planing on having children and now he is gone. I have to talk to someone  
about this. I'm going to call Shane. Ever since I can remember I told Shane  
everything. Steph walks over to the phone and dials Shane's number. Shane  
picked up and Stephanie went silent. How was she going to tell Shane? Over the  
past few months Paul and Shane became very close. They were like brothers.   
Again Shane says "hello". Stephanie finally spoke "hi Shane". "Steph what's  
wrong you sound sad". "Shane it's about Paul". Shane became puzzled, were  
Stephanie and Paul breaking up? "Shane tonight I got a call from the police".   
"They said that Paul was in a motorcycle accident". "Shane, Paul is dead". With  
that Stephanie brusted into tears. Shane was shocked "oh my God Stephanie, I  
will be right over". Shane hung up the phone and headed for the door to leave.   
Stephanie still had to call her parents but she didn't feel like she had the energy to  
do it. Within 20 minutes Shane was ringing the door bell. When Stephanie  
opened the door she gave Shane a hug. When Shane looked at Stephanie she  
didn't look like the Steph he knew and loved. When they got in they both sat on  
the couch. Shane was trying to comfort Stephanie the best he could. It was tough  
for him though because Paul was his best friend and like a brother. "Did you call  
mom and dad yet?" Stephanie looked at Shane and said "No I didn't, I didn't have  
the strength to tell them". "OK well maybe you should tell them now because the  
longer you wait the worse it will be". Stephanie really didn't want to call her  
parents because they were on vacation. She knew that her parents were  
somewhere in Florida having a great time. Stephanie did not want to ruin that.   
Her parents were rarely on vacation. A lot of times they weren't together either.   
Stephanie knew that she had to call them, they needed to know. Stephanie looked  
at Shane and said "Shane I'm going to call them". Shane smiled a little and  
nodded. Stephanie headed to the phone she knew this was going to be tough.   
Paul was so close to everyone in her family. Paul was like a second son to both  
Vince and Linda. Stephanie dialed the number and her mom picked up on the  
third ring. "Hello", Steph heard her mom's voice it sounded so happy. Her mom's  
voice was the happiest she had heard in a long time. She knew the tone in her  
mom's voice would change very soon. "Hi mom, it's Steph". "Hi honey, how is  
everything going?" "Well there is something wrong." "What is it Stephanie?"   
"Mom it's Paul, he has been in a motorcycle accident". "Oh no, is he OK?"   
"Actually no mom Paul is dead". The line went silent. Linda couldn't believe it,  
did she her right? "Oh my God Steph I'm so sorry". That's all Steph heard and   
then her mother was sobbing. She could hear her father in the background asking  
what was going on. Finally she heard her mother saying "Vince it's Paul he was  
been in a motorcycle accident and he is dead". She heard her father in the  
background saying Oh my God. Stephanie was surprised to hear her mother cry.   
"Stephie we are going to come home right now". Linda knew that Stephanie loved  
to be called Stephie. That's why she called her that to try and comfort her  
daughter. "OK mom me and Shane will be waiting". "OK bye Stephanie I love  
you and tell Shane I love him too". "OK mom I love you too bye". Stephanie  
hung up the phone, she looked at Shane and noticed he was crying. "Oh Shane  
please don't cry". Stephanie gave Shane a hug trying to comfort him the best she  
could. "Oh Steph Paul was my best friend, he was like my brother and now he is  
gone". When Stephanie heard Shane say Paul was gone it made her more sad.   
Stephanie was hoping, she was praying that this would be one big nightmare. That  
she would wake up and Paul would be in her arms again. She realized by every  
passing moment that this was no dream. This was reality her husband, her  
everything was now gone. She wondered how God could do such a thing to her.   
How could God take her Paul? Stephanie snaps out of thoughts with the door bell.  
She walks over to it knowing who it is. She answered the door to see her mother  
in tears. Her father was standing next to Linda trying to comfort her. "Come in".   
Both her parents enter and her father gives her one of the warmest hugs. When  
Stephanie was little, all her dad would have to do was hug her and she would feel  
better. She felt this time the hug didn't work. She was still feeling the same  
sadness. Next was her mom, her mom hugged her and whispered into her ear  
"Stephie it's going to be OK". "We will get thought this". Linda pulls away and  
kisses her daughter on the cheek. 


	2. Chapter 2

It's now been 2 years since that day. You know my mom was right I did get  
though it but barely. It has been so hard on me these past 2 years. I will never be  
the old Stephanie McMahon again. I will never be happy like her again. I can't,  
everyone says I should go out on dates. But I just can't find myself to do so.   
Going on dates is the memory of all dates I went on with Paul. The memory of  
Paul is so painful because the love I felt for him. I really don't think I could ever  
get married and have kids. Know one will ever be Paul. This point of view  
changed though about a month ago. I met him, he made me have that feeling  
again. The feeling that Paul gave me. That in love feeling. There's one problem,  
no one will approve of us being together. Another thing I don't know if he feels  
the same way. I'm so scared to ask him what if he doesn't feel the same way.   
This is the first feeling I have had for someone other than Paul. I have to know if  
he feels the same was. It will kill me if he doesn't but at least I will know. I think  
he feels the same way but he scared like me. Scared that I don't like him as a  
boyfriend. Oh saying that word boyfriend brings back such painful memories.   
Today I have deiced to ask him. I can't keep it a secret anymore, it's becoming  
too painful. That's it I will ask him tonight after Raw. Stephanie looks at her  
watch and realizes it's already 11. Oh wow I didn't think it was that late already.   
She walks towards his locker. She can feel herself shaking, she is so nervous.   
Stephanie knocks and smiles at the man standing before her. "Hello Ric, can we  
talk?" Ric's face lights up when he sees Stephanie "Hi Steph, sure what do you  
want to talk about?" "Well it's something that is going to be hard to say". "Well  
what is it?" Ric really wanted to know what was on her mind. Ric didn't know  
why but in the last several months he felt feeling towards her. Ric knew that it  
would never work. For God sake she could be his daughter. Ric didn't know why  
but he still felt these feelings. "Ric in the last month I have felt feelings towards  
you". "You are really one of the people that were there for me after Paul's death".   
"After Paul's death it was like we grew closer". "Ric I just wanted to know do  
you feel the same way?" "If you don't that's OK I understand". "I'm young and I  
could be your daughter". Ric looked at Stephanie with a smile "Stephanie I feel  
the same way I just didn't have the courage to tell you". "I was afraid that you  
didn't feel the same way". "I didn't want to push things either". "Paul was a big  
loss for you and I was close to Paul also". Stephanie put on one of the biggest  
smile she had put on since Paul's death. "Oh Ric I'm so glad you feel the same  
way, it's like this big weight is off me now". Ric looked at Stephanie and said  
"how about we go out to dinner tomorrow?" Steph nodded and said "sounds great  
what time and where do want to meet?" "How about 7 and I will pick you up at  
your house OK". "OK see ya tomorrow". Before Stephanie left she gave Ric Flair  
a hug and then left the locker room. When Steph left she thought finally my life is  
on track.   
  
The End 


End file.
